It's Always The Quiet Ones
by Zero's girl 4 life
Summary: another girl gets sent 2 CGL story. i know some of u think of these stories as played out, but i lyke'em so.. R&R!
1. Introducing Kinara

Chapter 1:

Introducing Kinara

Kinara, a short girl of about 4'8, was sitting on a rusty old bus with her hands cuffed in front of her. She was the only passenger on the bus, other than the driver and the guard. She sighed and looked out the window. She never thought that she would be on her way to a Correctional Facility for protecting her own, the way she was taught. She looked into the sky. About five minutes later, the bus pulled to a stop. The guard unlocked her handcuffs while she stared out the window. She rubbed her wrists and grabbed her backpack as the bus doors opened.

Kinara stepped off the bus and looked around at all the boys. She had caramel colored skin, dark brown almond shaped eyes, and long black and brown hair, hanging past her shoulders. She was wearing a black open hoodie with a black wife beater underneath and baggy blue capris. She had her hood on, but you could still see the white earphones from her mp3 player in her ears. A few boys whistled at her. She glanced at them and rolled her eyes. The guard from the bus grabbed Kinara's arm and dragged her into the office. She snatched her arm out of his grip and looked around her. Inside the dingy, make-shift office there was a creepy old man with the weirdest sideburns she had ever seen. He had that kind of grimace that was permanently etched on his face. He took one look at Kinara and glared. The guard handed him a file and left.

"Sit down," the man said.

Kinara did as she was told. The man opened the file and began slowly reading through it. Kinara put her hand in her hoodie pocket and turned up her music. Finally he set the folder down.

"Kinara Jones, my name is Mr. Sir. Whenever you speak to me you will call me by my name, is that clear?"

"Yes Mr. Sir," Kinara replied, in a barely audible voice.

"Great another quiet kid," Mr. Sir muttered.

Kinara gave at him a questioning look. Mr. Sir led her to a small building lined with orange jumpsuits. He handed her two of them and began explaining the rules of laundry and other random camp things. As Mr. Sir was finishing, a short bouncy man entered the room excitedly.

"Kinara Jones?"

Kinara turned around to the direction the voice came from.

"I just want you to know that you may have done some bad things, but that does not make you a bad kid," the man said. "I respect you, Kinara. Welcome to Camp Green Lake. I'm Dr. Pendanski, your counselor."

He reached his hand out to shake hers. Kinara looked down at his hand, then back at him. Mr. Sir walked out the door muttering something about touchy-feely crap. Dr. Pendanski told Kinara to follow him. They walked out, after getting a few extra things for her and letting her change in one of the cabins. She kept her hoodie on and tied the sleeves of the jumpsuit around her waist.

"You'll be in D-tent," Dr. Pendanski said, as they walked towards a group of tents. "D stands for diligence! That's the Rec Room, that's the Mess Hall, and those are the showers. And that's the Warden's cabin over there. Camp Green Lakes' number one rule: Do not upset the Warden."

Kinara just looked at him. Dr. Pendanski led Kinara to her tent. On the way they came up to three boys. She looked at them and turned her music up a notch. The boys looked at her.

"Hey, Mom," a boy wearing glasses said. "Who's the chick?"

"This is Kinara," Dr. Pendanski said. "Kinara, this is Rex, Alan, and Theodore."

"Yo, my name's X-ray," Rex said. "That's Squid and he's Armpit."

"And him," Squid said, gnawing on a toothpick and nodding towards Dr. Pendanski. "He's Mom."

"They all have their little nicknames," Dr. Pendanski said. "But I prefer to use the ones their parent's gave them. Why don't you boys show Kinara her cot?"

They all walked into a tent, where a few boys were already lounging. X-ray sat on his cot and kicked the one in front of him.

"That's where you sleep," he said.

Kinara sat her backpack on the bed. Dr. Pendanski stood in the front of the tent entrance. Two boys walked over to her cot. One was Mexican and the other was white.

"Hey I'm Magnet. That's Zigzag," the Mexican boy said. "Over there is Caveman."

"And this is Zero," Dr. Pendanski said, walking over to a short boy with curly black hair who was laying on his cot. "Say hello to Kinara, Zero. Do you wanna know why they call him Zero? 'Cause there's nothing going on in his stupid little head."

Dr. Pendanski ruffled Zero's curls. Zigzag looked at Kinara, who was spreading her Tweety Bird blanket across her bed, then at Dr. Pendanski.

"Did you tell her about the lizards?" he asked.

"Ricky, let's not scare Kinara," Dr. Pendanski said.

"Man, his name's not Ricky," X-ray said. "It's Zigzag a'ight?"

"Kinara, if you have any questions just ask the boys," Dr. Pendanski said. "They're your new family now. Got that, fellas?"

"Yeah, man. Whatever, dude," was heard throughout the tent.

"I'm counting on you, boys," Dr. Pendanski said. "It should be no labor to be nice to your neighbor."

Kinara glanced at Zero and he rolled over on his cot, his back to everyone. Dr. Pendanski walked out the tent as Kinara finished unpacking. She sat on her cot, which was in between Magnet and Zigzag. She took her mp3 player out her pocket, turned it off, and took off her hoodie. Magnet glanced at her and spotted the paper towel taped to her shoulder.

"What's with the coverage, chica?" he asked.

Kinara glared at him, but didn't answer.

"Looks like we got another Zero on our hands," Armpit said. 

Kinara rolled her eyes and took off the paper towel. She looked at her shoulder touching it gently. Squid looked at her.

"Dog, she got a tattoo!" he said.

"You serious?" X-ray asked, standing up.

X-ray walked over to her and looked at the tattoo. It was a picture of Tweety Bird wearing a black bandanna, black shirt, baggy black pants, and shoes. He had his arms crossed. About an inch below it said, 'Get Lyke Me!' Around the tattoo her light skin was tinged red. X-ray smirked as a thought came to mind.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

Kinara shook her head. X-ray smacked her shoulder and took a couple steps back. Kinara inhaled sharply. Some of the boys smirked.

"How 'bout now?" he grinned.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Kinara yelled, holding onto her shoulder as she stood.

"Oh, so you do talk," X-ray smirked.

"Don't go to sleep tonight," Kinara said.

"Why?" X-ray quizzed.

"'Cause you ain't gon' wake up tomorrow," she said, pushing past him to get her A&D ointment out her crate.

"Is that a threat?" X-ray asked.

"No, baby that's a promise," Kinara said, turning to look at him after putting her ointment away. "Let's get somethin' straight you don't know me, so don't get on my bad side."

"Baby, I'm in charge around here, so don't get on my bad side," X-ray said, and then grinned. "And I wouldn't mind getting' to know you."

Kinara grinned.

"Ooh, chica's feisty," Magnet said.

"I suggest you don't call me that **_ever_**," Kinara said.

"Why, chica?" smirked.

"'Cuz that sure as hell ain't on my birth certificate," Kinara cringed at the name.

"Uh, _chica_," Magnet grinned.

Kinara cracked her knuckles. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Kinara lunged at Magnet. X-ray grabbed her around the waist and picked her up off the ground.

"Don't get in a fight on your first day," Squid said.

"Yeah, the Warden's got this place rigged," X-ray said.

"He started it," Kinara said. "Now let me down!"

X-ray put her back on the ground. A bell rang and the boys all stood up and started exiting the tent. Kinara walked out the tent after the boys. She got in line and grabbed a tray. She watched as the cafeteria workers splattered gunks of food onto her tray. There was no way she was gonna eat this. After she got her food, she walked over to the D-tent table. She sat down in between Zigzag and Magnet, in front of Zero.

"Ay, you didn't dig today," X-ray smirked. "So, you wouldn't mind givin' your bread to somebody who did, now would you?"

"Are you crazy!?" Kinara demanded. "It's the only edible thing on my tray. No way in hell am I gonna give it to you."

X-ray reached for her bread anyway. Kinara closed her eyes.

"Touch my bread and I'll make sure you never have children," she said.

X-ray pulled his hand back. Kinara smirked. The number one threat many boys took to heart. Kinara had used it so many times and not only that, she followed through with that threat as well.

"What they get you for?" Squid asked Kinara.

"I killed a guy," Kinara said quietly, her smile fading as she began peeling the ends off her bread.

"_Killed a guy?"_ Armpit repeated. Kinara nodded.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she said.

"It can't be all that bad," Squid said. "What was it an accident?"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it!" Kinara said, her voice rising.

"Does it connect with why you're quiet?" Zero asked, his fork inches from his tray.

"Whoa!" Squid said. "You got Zero to talk! Only Caveman can do that!" Squid said.

"Yo, seriously man," Armpit said. "What else can you do?"

Zero gave them a quick glance and went back to staring at Kinara. Kinara stared at him. She was just as shocked as anybody else.

"Yeah," Kinara said, quietly looking down at her tray. "There's a connection."

Zero went back to poking at his food. Kinara looked at him for a few more seconds before taking a bite of her bread. After dinner, they all went back to their tent for bed. Kinara lay awake on her cot. She couldn't sleep. She had _way_ too much on her mind. She sighed and closed her eyes. Trying to empty her mind, only to remember the one thing she was trying to forget.

Flashback/Dream

Kinara was laying on her bed watching the news. Her sister had been missing for a few weeks now. Ever since she disappeared Kinara had changed. She started hanging with a different crowd and now she's a gang member. She propped up on her elbows and tilted her head when Monica Hewitt, the newswoman came on screen.

_"The body of a seventeen year old girl, matching the description of Kanisha Jones, was found at the lake earlier today. She was raped and beaten to death. The police have no leads,"_ she said. _"God bless this child's family."_

Kinara stared at the TV, unmoving. She was dead. Her sister was dead. No matter how hard she tried to hold them in, the tears started cascading down her cheeks. Her only sister was gone. The only person who understood her and could keep her in check was never coming back. She ran downstairs and into the living room, looking for her mother.

"Mom!" she called.

"I know, honey," her mom said, pulling her into a hug as the tears ran down her face. "Who would do such a thing?"

Kinara had a perfect idea of who it was. Her sister told her everything, so she had to know.

"Mom," she whispered. "I know who did it."

"What?" her mother asked.

_"Yo sabo quien violar y asesinato mi hermana," _Kinara looked up at her mother, face streaked with tears. (I know who raped and murdered my sister.)

Her mother didn't say anything. She just stared at her daughter.

"It was Jonathon," Kinara said.

"Jonathan," her mom repeated. "No, sweetheart, he loved your sister."

"But Mom-" Kinara started.

"I don't want to hear anymore," her mom said, pulling out of the hug.

Kinara looked at the floor and shook her head, her fist clenched by her side. Her mother didn't believe her. No one ever believed her. She ran out the house slamming the door behind her. She heard her mother calling her, but she just kept going. She didn't stop running until she was at her best friend's house, where she stayed the rest of the night.

The next evening she found Jonathan, walking home from the movie theatre by himself. He had put on a show for the camera-he was Kanisha's boyfriend after all- but Kinara knew it was all fake. Kinara just watched him. As he got closer, all the horrible things that her sister told her about him flooded her mind. She took out her blade and stabbed him to death. She was dragging his body to the lake to dump it, when her neighbor's kid appeared. The little girl shrieked and ran off. Kinara was arrested the next day.

End Flashback/Dream

Kinara sat up, her face wet with tears. She quickly wiped them away. No way was she gonna let those boys see her cry. She laid back and tried to go back to sleep.


	2. I'm No Radio!

Chapter 2: I'm no radio!!

Kinara rolled over the next morning and saw that the other boys were still asleep. She kicked back her cover and pulled up her jumpsuit and put on a red tank top. The bugle sounded and the boys stirred. The boys got dressed and walked out the tent. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and followed the boys outside. They made their way to the 'Library'.

"Smiling faces! Smiling faces!" Dr. Pendanski said. "The early mole digs the deepest hole!"

"Let's go! C'mon, Magnet, open up them peepers," Mr. Sir said.

Magnet rubbed his eyes and grabbed a shovel. Kinara, who was in line after him, grabbed a shovel with an orange band around the handle. She walked toward the line of tortillas. X-ray came up behind her and snatched the shovel out her hand. He threw the one he had on the ground. Kinara picked up the shovel and looked at X-ray. X-ray looked back at her and winked. She was way too tired to retaliate. Magnet walked over to her.

"You picked up X-ray's shovel," he explained. "It's shorter than the rest of them."

Magnet walked away as Kinara gave a huge yawn. Squid walked over with a tortilla in hand.

"Smaller shovel, smaller hole," he smiled.

Kinara rolled her eyes and followed the boys out to the 'lake', her shovel slung across her shoulder. Mr. Sir marked the digging areas with the heel of his boot. Kinara gave another yawn and began digging. No matter what Kinara did, she always had the urge to sing while she did it. It was the only thing that made her feel secure. She loved songs from the popular hip-hop and R&B to the classic Disney movies. A soft voice rang through the digging compound.

"Everywhere I'm turnin', nothin' seems complete. I stand up and I'm searchin' for the better part of me. I hang my head from sorrow, instead of humanity. Wear it on my shoulders, gotta find the strength in me. 'Cause I am superwoman. Yes, I am (Yes she is). See, even when I'm a mess, I still put on a vest with an S on my chest. Oh, yes I'm a superwoman." Kinara sang.

All the boys turned to look at her. She was just about to start the next verse, when she saw them all staring. She looked around at everyone.

"What?" she asked, quietly.

"You've got a nice set of pipes there," Armpit said.

"Uh, thanks," Kinara said, even quieter.

"Now sing something we can all enjoy," X-ray said.

"Honestly, I don't care about what you enjoy," Kinara said.

"Oh, come on," Armpit said.

"How 'bout we make a request and you just sing," Squid suggested.

"I ain't a damn radio," Kinara said. "You can't change the station 'cuz you don't like the selection!"

"You are now," Magnet said. "So sing, chica!"

"What'd you just say?" Kinara asked in a quiet, yet dangerous voice.

"Uh…Kinara," Magnet smiled.

"That's what I thought you said," Kinara said.

"Do you know any rap?" Armpit asked, hopefully.

"Yeah," Kinara said.

"Sing somethin' for us," X-Ray said.

"Fine," Kinara said. "But it's not 'cuz you asked. It's 'cuz I've got a love for it."

"_I know it's strange, but my brains gone really insane. And I'm off the chain, sippin' on a fifth of the Golden Grain. I feel like slappin' somebody today (Slap slap). Slappin' somebody today. Slappin' somebody today. This morning, I woke up in the wrong side of the bed-"_

"Luda," Armpit smiled. "That man's my idol!"

"Don't interrupt!" Kinara said.

It was around noon when Dr. Pendanski came around with lunch, a sandwich, apple and graham cracker. For the rest of the digging time, they talked and joked. Kinara quietly contributed in the conversations. Much to everyone's surprise Kinara finished about ten minutes after Zero. She headed back to the tent and collapsed onto her cot. She looked across the tent and spotted Zero laying on his cot. He was a pretty weird kid, but he was cute. Kinara walked over to her crate, got out her shower things, and headed to the showers.

After she showered and changed, she headed towards the Wreck Room where the rest of D-tent was lounging.

"What's up, Shorty?" Magnet said upon seeing her.

"I'm not short," Kinara said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Nice outfit," X-Ray said, with a grin.

Kinara smirked. She had on a pink tank top and pink short shorts. She walked over to the pool table and picked up a stick. She shot the six ball into the corner pocket. The boys looked at her. They never met a girl who could play pool. They haven't seen girls in so long, they didn't know what they could do. Kinara yawned and walked out the Rec room. All the boys stared at her.

"What the hell was that?" X-ray asked.

Everyone shrugged. That was completely weird. Kinara laid on her cot and sighed. There was no way she was gonna stay in a building full of boys. Especially not in that outfit. Boys was the reason she got arrested. Of all the places she could have been sent, they chose an all boy camp. Smart.

R&R ppl. if u have any ideas for mii next chapter i will happily accept them.


	3. Tweety

Chapter 3: Tweety

After a day of digging and taking her shower, Kinara decided to actually go into the Rec room and stay inside. She walked in and sat in the chair near the entrance. Caveman walked in after finishing his hole. He glanced at Kinara.

"You do not wanna sit there," he said.

"Why not?" Kinara asked.

"Suit yourself," Caveman said, walking over to the other guys.

Not too long after that Lump walked in ready to take his place in the chair. Only to see that it was occupied. And he didn't like that.

"What the hell are you doin' in m seat?!" Lump demanded.

Everyone turned in the direction of the noise. Kinara slowly looked up at him, her hand in her pocket.

"Relaxin'," she responded. "Don't I look relaxed?"

"Get the hell outta my chair!" Lump said.

"Even a complete idiot, a lot like yourself," Kinara said. "Can see that I ain't movin'."

"Did you just call me an idiot?!" Lump yelled.

"Obviously," Kinara said, standing up.

"You're a dead girl!" he said, grabbing he by the collar of her shirt. She didn't even flinch.

"D-TENT!" X-ray yelled.

By the time they all got over there, Kinara had her blade at his neck. She glared at him and spoke slowly and clearly.

"Let me go or I'll slit your throat and let all the contents fall on the floor," she said.

Lump let her down and she put her blade back into her jumpsuit pocket. He glared at her, breathing heavily. Kinara gave a small smile and X-ray pulled her back. Squid put his arm around her and steered her towards the pool table.

"Don't look at him, man, he's crazy," Squid said.

"_Yo puede trata yo mismo,_" Kinara said, taking the pool stick from Squid.

"What'd she say?" Squid asked Magnet.

"I said, 'I can handle myself," she said.

She leaned forward to take a shot. Her shirt lifted a bit, showing her tattoo. X-ray looked at it. He lightly touched the tattoo on her back.

"Damn, girl," X-ray said. "How many tattoos you got?'

Kinara grinned and held up two fingers. The tattoo was a paw print and half an inch below it, '_Blanca Tigres'. _Around the print were small decorations. She could hear whispering behind her, as she set herself up to hit another ball.

"It says white tiger," she explained. "It's apart of my heritage."

"You're Mexican?" Squid questioned.

"Actually," Kinara said. "I'm fifty-five percent back and forty-five percent Puerto Rican. And I got the tat on my thirteenth birthday."

"Don't you have to have a parent note?" Armpit asked.

"Yeah," Kinara said. "Forged it."

A whistle blew and everyone started walking out of the Rec room.

"C'mon, Tweety," X-ray said, leading the way. "Dinner."

"Let's go, Tweety," Zigzag said, heading out.

"Hungry, Tweety ?' Magnet asked, leaving. "C'mon!"

Kinara just looked at them. she gave a small smile and walked out behind Caveman and Zero.

"So, I'm Tweety, now?" she asked.

"It's way better than Barf bag," Caveman said.

Kinara smiled. "That's for sure."

The three made their way to the Mess Hall for dinner.

R&R ppl let's go!!


	4. No Judgement Circle

Chapter 4: No Judgement Circle

"Line up, fishies," Mr. Sir said. "Come get your lake water. You get it? Lake water, it's a joke."

Everyone climbed out of their holes to get in line for water, while Mr. Sir laughed. X-ray came up behind Zero and pulled him behind Tweety.

"You here now, Tweety, a'ight?" he said.

X-ray walked up to the front of the line. Tweety looked back at Zero and he avoided her gaze. Mr. Sir grabbed X-ray's canteen.

"Can I start now, your highness?' he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Sir," X-ray said, agitatedly.

Mr. Sir spit and started to fill X-ray's canteen.

Later that night, all of D-tent and Dr. Pendanski were in the Mess Hall, sitting in a circle of chairs. Dr. Pendanski called it the 'No Judgement Circle'. Dr. Pendanski looked at Magnet.

"What about you, Jose?" he asked. "What do you like?"

"I like animals," Magnet said.

"That's what got Magnet sent here in the first place," X-ray said.

"Man, " Magnet said. "It's criminal how they keep them locked up in cages."

"No, Jose," Dr. Pendanski replied. "What you did was criminal."

"Naw, naw, tell'em, Magnet," Squid said. "They wanted 1,000 bucks for just one puppy."

"What?" X-ray said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Magnet said. "I would've made it out, if my pocket didn't start barking."

Everyone laughed. Even Zero smiled. Tweety grinned and shook her head.

"You boys..." Tweety cut her eyes at Dr. Pendanski, "And girl. Get one life," Dr. Pendanski said. "And so far you've done a pretty good job of screwing it up."

Dr. Pendanski looked at Tweety.

"So, you're Tweety now," he said. "Bigshot. Got yourself a nickname. Well, let me tell you something, Tweety. You are here on account of one person. Do you know who that person is?"

"Yeah," Tweety said. Everyone looked up at her."That damn no good, stanking ass judge who sent me here. That's who it is."

Tweety grinned. The boys laughed. Zero looked at Tweety.

"No, you screwed your life up, Kinara Jones," Dr. Pendanski said. "And-"

"I did not screw up my fucking life!" Tweety yelled. "My mother screwed my damn life up! But I can't put the blame on her or my father, seein' as they're both dead!!"

Tweety stood up knocking her chair over and walked out of the Mess Hall and back to the tent. No one said anything. They were all afraid that she would snap on them. After the 'No Judgement Circle', all the boys went to the tent and found Tweety laying on her cot. She appeared to be sleeping. Little did they know, right? When she was sure everyone was asleep, she quietly got up from her cot and went outside. She sat down a little ways away from the tent. Leaning back she looked up at the stars. She used to do this all the time with her sister. Just the thought of her made Tweety's eyes water. She wiped at her eyes. No way was she gonna cry now. She was to show no weakness. Especially not at a boy's camp. She heard footsteps and quickly sat up.

"What?" she demanded angrily.

"I don't have parents either," a small voice said from behind her.

Tweety turned around and saw Zero standing behind her. She smiled and Zero sat next to her. They both sat silently, looking at the stars. Tweety, unconsciously, laid her head on Zero's shoulder. Zero froze and his eyes widened. He relaxed and laid his head atop hers.

Awwwww, aint dat cute?! Well u kno wat 2 do. R&R!!


	5. You Can't Read?

Chapter 5: You Can't Read??

All of D Tent were sitting in the Rec room. The boys were in their usual areas. Tweety was sitting on the couch, beside Zero, trying to figure out what Zigzag was watching. Squid looked at her and grinned.

"Don't strain yourself," he said. Tweety looked at him. "There's so much static on that TV ain't no tellin' what he watchin'."

Tweety shrugged and put her mp3 player earphones in her ear, when Dr. Pendanski came in for Mail Call. D-Tent groaned, never receiving mail can make you bitter about stuff like that. Tweety just pulled her knees up to her chest and sang along with Alicia Keys Lesson Learned. She was more than shock when she heard her name called and Dr. Pendanski walked over with a letter for her.

"Here you go, Kinara," he said, joyfully.

"It's Tweety," she said, putting her feet on the floor.

"Oh, well I'm sorry," he said. "I have a letter here for Kinara. Sorry to have bothered you."

"Gimme that!!" she jumped up and snatched the letter from his hand.

She sat back on the couch and looked down at the envelope. On the top left hand side it said Carolyn Hall. She smiled and walked out of the Rec room and to the tent. She tore open the envelope and sat on her cot.

_Kinny!_

_Hey Nara, it's Boxer(Carolyn)! Haven't seen ya since the funeral. I woulda wrote you sooner but my mom wouldn't give me the address for the place. Either way I'm writing now so feel special. I never got to tell you that I'm sorry about Kanisha. You two were pretty close. Everyone from the gang says hi! Remember, no shedding any tears. It shows you're weak. I know it may sound like I'm being heartless, but I just don't want anything to happen to you. Meet any hot guys yet? If so, I'd get arrested on purpose just to see them(lol). Just remember don't let your guard down. You're in an all boy camp after all. _

_We miss you and will always have mad luv 4 ya! _

_Boxer and Company(Sweetie, Butterbean, Viper, and Sage)_

_P.S. Here are some pics so you don't forget us._

Tweety shook the envelope and four pictures fell out onto her lap. One was of her and Sage holding up the peace sign. Another was of her and Boxer. They were dressed alike in baggy pants and huge white tees. The next one had been taken a few days before she had come to Camp Green Lake. Her, Boxer, Sweetie, and Viper were doing a four way pose of Charlie's Angels.

The last picture was of her and her and her sister, Kanisha in their bathing suits sitting on the edge of a pool. It was awhile ago because Tweety never looked so happy in her life and Kanisha was cheesing big.

She smiled.

"What're you smilin' about?" Zero asked.

Tweety looked up at him.

"Just some pictures of my cousin and friends," Tweety replied, showing him the pictures.

Tweety picked up the letter and looked over it again. Zero stood beside her looking over her shoulder. She sighed and sat the letter in her lap.

"Not to sound mean," Tweety said. "But I hate when people read over my shoulder."

"I can't read," Zero said.

Tweety immediately felt bad. Zero saw the look on her face. He shook his head.

"It's cool though," he said. "Caveman's teachin' me."

"I can teach you if he's too tired," Tweety said.

Zero smiled and nodded. Tweety smiled back.

"He shouldn't get too tired," he said. "I'm helping him with his hole."

"I can still help out," Tweety said.

She picked up her letter and pictures and put them inside her crate as the dinner bell rang.

"Let's go eat," Tweety said.

Zero nodded and the two walked out to the Mess Hall. Tweety smiled to herself. She told herself that she was gonna hate boys. But all boys aren't like Jonathon. She wasn't gonna let her guard down, but one shield was lowered. R&R peepz!!


	6. Reading Lesson & Zero's Life

Chapter 6:

Reading Lesson & Zero's Life

A week later Tweety, Zero, and Caveman were sitting in the tent. They were sitting on Caveman's cot and in front of them was a little table. On top of the table was some paper and some pencils. On the paper in front of Zero were five words that he was copying, king, like, mom, nite, and over. Tweety had her head on Zero's shoulder as he worked.

"M-O-M," Zero spelled as he wrote.

He stared off in front of him. Tweety and Caveman looked at him. Tweety lifted her head of his shoulder and Caveman chewed on a pencil.

"We weren't always homeless," Zero said. "I remember we used to live in a lotta different places. And then….we didn't live anywhere."

"It must have been hard," Caveman said.

"Yeah," Zero continued. "My ma had problems, but she would try so hard to make a better life for us. She always used to say, "I love you more than air". She couldn't take me everywhere she went. I used to have to wait like on a porch or playground. Then one day she didn't come back."

"What happened to her?" Caveman asked.

"I don't know," Zero replied. "That's what bothers me the most. If I could, I would hire a whole team of private investigators just to find her…or to find out what happened to her."

The tent got really quiet. Tweety laid her head back on Zero's shoulder. He sighed.

"I used to wait at Laney Park," he said.

"Laney Park?" Caveman asked, moving the pencil from his mouth. Tweety sat up.

"Yeah," Zero nodded.

"I used to go to Laney Park all the time," Caveman said.

"Oh really?" Zero asked, with a small smile.

"Yeah," Caveman smiled.

"Me too," Tweety grinned.

Zero's smile fell. "I used to sleep in the tunnel next to the swinging bridge."

Caveman and Tweety's faces dropped. Zero looked at both of them. He shrugged.

"But no biggie," he said and picked up his pencil and went back to writing.

Tweety looked at him. She watched him start on the next word. No biggie? His mom leaves him and he says no biggie. Tweety sighed and laid her head back on Zero's shoulder. Zero stopped writing and looked up when the dinner bell rang. They stood up and walked out of the tent. They got in line with their trays.

"Twenty-six letters," Zero said. "That means we can do five letters a day for four day and six on the fifth day."

"That's good math, man," Caveman said.

"I'm not stupid," Zero said. "I know everyone thinks I am. I just don't like answering stupid questions."

"I don't think you're stupid," Tweety replied, with a grin. "If you can do mental math like that, you're far from stupid."

Zero grinned as they walked to their table. Tweety smiled and sat down.

_"¿Que tu sonrefir para?" _Magnet asked.

_"¿Porque haces importa? _Tweety replied.

"Actually I don't," Magnet said.

"Tweety, let me have your bread!" X-ray called.

Tweety acted like she didn't hear him. He asked for her bread everyday. Why did he think her answer would change? When Tweety didn't reply, X-ray flicked some banana pudding at her. It landed on her bare shoulder. She flinched.

"No you did not just throw something at me?" she said calmly, slowly turning to face X-ray.

X-ray grinned. Tweety growled.

"You are so annoying," she said. "I just took a shower!"

She stood up, went over to the line and grabbed a fistful of beans from the pot. Just as she was about to fling it at him, the Warden walked in. Tweety's eyes grew wide. She dropped the beans and sat down at the D tent table, sinking down in her seat. The room was dead silent.

"Holy... Crap..." Tweety muttered.

"You are so dead," Magnet muttered.

"Shut up," she replied softly, sinking lower trying to make herself invisible.

"Tweety, would you come with me please," the Warden said calmly.

Tweety looked at everyone from D tent and stood up. She followed the Warden into her nice, air-conditioned cabin.

"Now I'm not sure why you'd do something like that," the Warden said, painting her nails. "But young ladies shouldn't stoop down that low. Even if they are delinquents."

"One; I'm not a 'lady' and two; X-ray threw something at me, so I shouldn't be here!" Tweety said, her voice rising slightly.

"Excuse me?" the Warden asked, finishing her first hand. "You wanna try that response in a different tone?'

"No," Tweety replied.

"I see," the Warden said. "Stand up."

Tweety stood and before she knew what was happening, the Warden had hit her across the face. She now had two scratches on her cheek. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she would not allow them to fall. She glared at the Warden, breathing heavily.

"Now get the hell out of my cabin," the Warden snarled.

Tweety obeyed. She hurried out of the cabin and went across the desert back to the tent. Once she entered the tent everyone turned to look at her.

"We thought you was dead for sure," Zigzag said.

"You okay?" Magnet asked, looking at her face.

"It's no biggie," Tweety shrugged, looking at the floor.

No one said anything for a while. Tweety looked at Zero, who was staring at her face. She turned toward the tent opening.

"I'm goin' for a walk." she mumbled quietly and left.

She made her way through the desert for awhile. She sat on the edge of a hole, with her feet dangling inside. She began singing quietly to herself.

_"D-do you got a first aid kit handy? _

_D-do you know how to patch up a wound to me? _

_A-a-a-are you, are you patient, understanding? _

_Cuz I might need some time to clear the hole in heart._

_ And I, I've tried every remedy and nothing seems to work for me. _

_Baby, this situation's driving me crazy! _

_And I really wanna be yo' lady! _

_But the one before you left me so..." _

She heard footsteps come up behind her. She continued singing. She had a good feeling of who it was.

_"Damaged(Damaged), _

_Damaged(Damaged) _

_I thought that I should let you know! _

_That my heart is damaged(damaged). _

_So damaged, and you can blame the one before." _

"You sure you okay?" Zero asked, sitting beside her. "It looks like it really hurts…"

Tweety looked at Zero and smiled.

"It's not that bad," Tweety said. "Besides, I'm used to getting hit."

Zero looked at her, with a slightly confused look. Tweety shrugged.

"I'm a gang member," she explained. "We get hit all the time."

Zero nodded. Tweety sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. The two had gotten really close. Though she didn't want to she did. And she liked it. Zero laid his head atop hers. They were silent for a moment. Tweety closed her eyes and began to sing again.

"_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_Fix it for you._"

Zero took a deep breath. "Tweety?"

"Yeah?" Tweety answered her eyes still closed.

"I love you," he said.

Tweety's eyes flew open and she sat up. She looked at Zero.

"I...You do?" she asked.

Zero nodded. Tweety looked inside the hole and didn't say anything for a while.

"Don't say that," she whispered, still staring in the hole.

"What?" Zero asked.

"Don't say that," Tweety repeated looking at him with tear filled eyes.

"Why?" Zero asked.

"Just don't!" Tweety shouted standing up. "You can't love me! You just can't!"

Tweety turned around and started running for the tent. Zero ran after her. When he caught up with her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. She put her face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She looked at him.

"Why can't I love you?" he asked.

You just can't," Tweety said, the tears in her eyes brimming over. "Everyone that ever said they loved me have left me."

The tears that she had held in for so long started cascading down her face.

"And I don't wanna lose you too," she cried.

Zero hugged her tighter. Tweety cried silently into his chest.

"You won't lose me," he said.

"Promise?" Tweety asked, looking in his eyes.

Promise," Zero smiled.

R&R folkz. I'll update soon.


	7. Zero and Tweety Run Away

Chapter 7:

Zero…and Tweety Run Away

"Let's go, boys...and girl!" Dr. Pendanski called. "Lunch!"

Everyone climbed out of their hole to get in line for lunch. Armpit walked by Caveman's hole and sneered at him.

"Where's yo' whip, Caveman?" he asked. "You don't want yo' slave to be slackin' off."

Tweety cut her eyes at Armpit as she pulled Zero out of the hole. He had become a real pain in the last couple of weeks.

"It's not slavery," Caveman said. "It's agreement."

"Yeah, whatever," Armpit said.

"Line'em up," Dr. Pendanski said. "I don't have all day. We have bologna and cheese, apples, and graham crackers. "

Everyone grabbed their food and moved down the line.

"Move it along," Dr. Pendanski said. "Get your sandwich. Hello, Theodore."

"That's not my name, fool," Armpit said, walking out of the line. "It's Armpit."

"Uh huh," Dr. Pendanski said. "Alan, a good day to you."

Squid walked out of the line with a handful of grahams cracker behind his back.

"Sandwiches?" Magnet asked.

"You can have one sandwich," Dr. Pendanski said.

Magnet said something in Spanish. Tweety grinned.

"This is America," Dr. Pendanski said. "We speak English here."

Squid walked up to Zigzag, holding out the graham crackers.

"Hey, man I got some extra graham crackers," Squid said. Zigzag took one and walked over to Caveman's hole.

"Hey," Zigzag said, kicking his shoe. "How about I give you my cookie and I dig your hole?"

Caveman took a bite of his apple and didn't say anything. Tweety and Zero sat on the edges of their holes and watched Caveman and Zigzag.

"Go on. Take it," Zigzag said.

"Look, I get it, all right?" Caveman said. "I'll dig my own hole from now own. Just let me eat my lunch."

"He isn't gonna take it," Zigzag laughed and crouched down in front of Caveman. "Come here. Eat the cookie."

Zigzag smooshed the graham cracker into Caveman's face. Caveman smacked the cracker out of Zigzag's hand. Zigzag pushed Caveman and stood up. Caveman stood up and pushed Zigzag back.

"Back off, man," Caveman said.

Zigzag pushed Caveman and he fell on the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey," Dr. Pendanski said, walking over to them. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, Mom," Squid said, as Caveman stood up. "We was just fooling, right?"

"I saw what was going on," Dr. Pendanski said. "Go on, Stanley. Hit him back. Teach him a lesson."

Tweety looked at Zero. _What the hell is going on?_ She thought. All the other boys laughed.

"Yeah," Zigzag smiled, pushing Caveman. "Teach me a lesson."

Everyone started egging him on. A few people said yeah teach him a lesson. Zigzag pushed Caveman again.

"C'mon," Zigzag said. "Hit me."

"Hit him," Dr. Pendanski said.

"C'mon teach me a lesson," Zigzag smiled, pushing him again.

"Hit him, Stanley," Armpit said.

Caveman slapped Zigzag. Zigzag tackled Caveman into a hole and started punching him in the stomach. They rolled into another hole. Tweety and Zero stood up out of their holes. Caveman elbowed Zigzag in the stomach and got out the hole. Zigzag got out the hole and punched Caveman across the face. Caveman fell on the ground. Zero ran up behind Zigzag and jumped on his back, wrapping his arms around his neck and squeezing. Zigzag fell back on the ground, with Zero still choking him.

"That's enough!" Dr. Pendanski shouted.

Armpit ran over and tried to pull Zero off Zigzag. Dr. Pendanski grabbed his shotgun and shot it into the air. Everyone jumped. Zero stood up and walked over to Caveman. He and Tweety helped Caveman up.

"Now, I said that's enough!" Dr. Pendanski yelled. "When I say to end something, I mean end it!"

Everyone walked back to their holes. The next thing they knew, they were all standing in front of the water truck and Mr. Sir and the Warden were there trying to understand what happened.

"Well, basically," Dr. Pendanski said. "Zero almost killed Ricky."

"Basically?" the Warden questioned.

"See, Ziggy was beating up the Caveman," Armpit said. "And Zero started chocking Zigzag. I had to pull Zero off of him."

"Yeah," X-ray said. "You know, Zig just got a little hot. Being out in the sun all day your blood starts to boil."

_That's a lie!! _Tweety thought. The Warden walked over to Zigzag.

"Is that what happened?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Zigzag replied. "It's like X-ray said, working all day in the hot sun. While Caveman sits around and does nothing."

"Excuse me?" she asked. "Caveman digs his hole just like everyone else."

"Sometimes," Zigzag said.

"Excuse me?" the Warden repeated crossing her arms.

"Ma'am," Squid said, taking his toothpick out his mouth. "Zero has been diggin' apart of Caveman's hole everyday."

The Warden looked at Caveman and Mr. Sir was all over him. Caveman explained that he was teaching Zero to read. He was also trying to get them to understand that Zero was a smart kid.

"Smart?" Dr. Pendanski chuckled. "Hey, Zero, what does C-A-T spell?"

Zero didn't say anything. Tweety glared at Dr. Pendanski. _Leave him alone! _She thought.

Dr. Pendanski smiled.

"Yeah, he's a real genius," he said. "He's so stupid, he don't even know he's stupid."

"From now on," the Warden said. "I don't want anyone digging anyone else's hole. Is that clear? And no more reading lessons."

"Why?" Caveman asked.

"You know why you digging holes?" Mr. Sir asked. "Cuz it's good for you. It teaches you a lesson."

"If Zero digs your hole for you," the Warden said. "You're not learning you lesson."

"I'm not digging anymore holes," Zero said.

Tweety looked at him. _What does he mean by that? _She thought.

"Good," the Warden said.

"You might as well teach this shovel to read," Dr. Pendanski took a shovel from Zigzag and tossed it to Zero. "Go on, Zero. Take it. It's all you'll ever be good for. D-I-G. What's that spell?"

Zero dropped his canteen on the ground and thought for a second. He swung the shovel, hitting Dr. Pendanski in the face. Dr. Pendanski fell on the ground. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Ohhh!" everyone said.

"Dig," Zero said.

He turned around and started running. Tweety looked at him. Caveman started cheering him on. _No!!_ Tweety thought. _He can't leave me!!_

"Zero!!" Tweety screamed and ran after him, while the Warden was pouring water on Dr. Pendanski's face.

Zero looked back. He grabbed Tweety's hand and pulled her with him. Tweety could hear them saying, 'Tweety come back!' but she didn't care. She wasn't going back.

"I told you, you wouldn't lose me," Zero said, as they ran.

Mr. Sir started after them with his gun at the ready. The Warden walked behind him, telling him to let them go because they can't go anywhere. The Warden walked by Caveman.

"I still expect eight holes," she said and walked back her car.

That night all of D tent were on their cots, talking about Zero and Tweety. Caveman didn't contribute to the conversation. He just laid back and listened.

"Man, if they ain't back by morning," Armpit said. "They dead."

"They dead either way," X-ray said. "If they stay out there or if they come back."

"When do you think they're gonna find the bodies?" Zigzag asked.

"What bodies?" Squid asked. "Man, Zero and Tweety are buzzard food. You know what?

They pick out the eyeballs first."

"I can't believe you just said that," X-ray said.

Everyone laughed. Caveman rolled over on his cot and everyone started quieting down.

**sorrie it took me so long 2 update. i was in Florida and i juss got bacc. So R&R mii luvlies. Much luv 2 all of u who r reading!!**


	8. Twitch & Tinker

Chapter 8: Twitch & Tinker

Caveman was sitting outside after digging both Zero and Tweety's holes. He couldn't believe they were gone. He threw a dirt clod on the ground and stood up. He looked out beyond the horizon.

"Zero!" he called. "Tweety!"

He looked around the desert.

"Zero!" he called again. "Tweety!"

He heard the sound of an automobile and turned around to see a bus. The replacements. Vacancies never lasted at Camp Green Lake. He turned back around.

"Zero!" he called out one more time. "Tweety!"

He sadly made his way back to the camp, dragging his shovel behind him.

At dinner there were two new D tent members. One was a short boy with brown hair and brown eyes who X-ray named Twitch and the other was a short girl with long brown hair in two ponytails, green eyes, and her fair skin was dotted with freckles. X-ray called her Tinker. Twitch was really jittery and Tinker was scratching at the table with a screwdriver.

"So, what you in here for, Twitch?" X-ray asked.

"Oh, ha, joyriding," Twitch said. "I guess never really planned to steal one or nothing, but when I walked past a really nice car—whoo!—I just start twitching ya' know? Boy you think I'm jumpy now? You shoulda seen me behind the wheel of that mustang Convertible. Whoo! Vroom!"

"And you, Tinker?" Squid asked.

"I hot wired the car," Tinker said, still scratching at the table.

The next day everyone was out digging, when Mr. Sir came in the water truck. They all got out of their holes and went to get in line. Mr. Sir got out of the truck and walked around.

"C'mon Twitch, Tinker," Zigzag said. "Let's go."

"First holes the hardest," Caveman said, helping Twitch and Tinker out of their holes.

Tinker went on to the line with the others. Mr. Sir began filling X-ray's canteen and Caveman and Twitch walked around to the other side of the truck. Squid pushed Magnet behind him.

"Hey, man," he said. "I'm sick and tired of you cutting in line."

"Get off me, man," Magnet said.

Squid pushed him again.

"What's wrong with you?" Magnet asked. "We all getting' water."

While that was going on, Twitch and Caveman were going to the door of the truck. X-ray ran over to Magnet and Squid. He pushed them apart.

"Don't be squabbling up in here," X-ray said. "Both of us getting it."

Caveman got inside the driver seat and started the car. Mr. Sir turned around.

"C'mon. C'mon," Twitch said. "Put it in gear."

"Hey!" Mr. Sir yelled as Caveman started driving off. "Wait!"

Caveman sped off as everyone cheered. Mr. Sir ran after the truck. He grabbed onto the door and eventually fell into a hole. Caveman looked back and cheered. He looked back in front of him and drove straight into a hole. He jumped out the car and ran.

"Yeah, keep going!" Mr. Sir yelled. "There ain't gonna be no Yelnats V!"

Caveman slowed his running down to a walk and looked inside a hole. It was full of yellow spotted lizards. He walked around it.

"Whoa," he said as he walked. "No, senor. Not for me."

Back at Camp

"I'm not gonna see what's not there," Dr. Pendanski said, putting down his binoculars.

"All right," the Warden said. "Fill in this section here and start digging over there in between."

"What are you gonna do about Caveman?" Mr. Sir asked the Warden. "He ain't like Zero or Tweety. He's got family."

"In two weeks, we'll report his run away," she answered. "Call in dogs, helicopters-- the whole nine yards."

"By then, there'll be nothing left to find," Mr. Sir said.

"That's exactly right," the Warden replied.

The Desert

Caveman continued walking until he found a sunflower seed bag and saw an overturned boat. He stared at it for a minute, and then ran over to it. He looked inside and saw two pair of legs. He crouched down.

"Zero?" he said. "Tweety?"

They didn't move and he thought the worst.

"Zero?" he repeated a bit louder. "Tweety?"

He kept watching for any movement. And for a brief second there was none. Then the two pair of legs moved and Zero and Tweety crawled out squinting up at Caveman. Caveman smiled. They both had dirt covered hair.

"Huh?" the two questioned.

"Stanley," Zero said.

Tweety grinned. Caveman ran over and hugged them.

"What's up, man?" he said. "How ya'll doing?"

"All right," they said, pulling out of the deathly hug.

"We thought you guys were gone," Caveman said, checking Zero's face for scratches.

"We were," Zero said, leaning on the boat beside Tweety.

"Let me see," he said, checking Tweety's face. "Not too bad."

"Hey, you got any water?" Zero asked him.

"No, I'm out," Caveman said, as Tweety laid her head on his shoulder. "But, hey, you know the water truck? I tried to drive the whole thing over here. I drove it into a hole."

"Figures," Zero shook his head. Caveman laughed.

"What's in the bag?" Tweety asked.

"Oh, it's empty," Caveman replied.

Zero laid his head atop of Tweety's and they both yawned.

"You guys," Caveman said. "We gotta get back to camp."

"We ain't goin' back," Zero said, lifting his head up slightly.

Caveman sighed. Tweety lifted her head and looked at them.

"Want some Sploosh?" Zero asked.

"Some what?" Caveman asked.

"Sploosh," Tweety said.

"C'mon, follow me," Zero said. "I'll show you."

Tweety crawled under first followed by Zero and Caveman. Caveman looked around. It was quite roomy.

"This is how we found it," Zero said, slamming a jar against the blade of the shovel.

When it broke he passed it over Tweety to Caveman. Tweety wiped on her finger on the side of the jar and licked the substance off.

"Here," he said.

"What is this?" Caveman asked.

"Sploosh," Zero said. "That's what _I_ call it. Drink it. It's good."

Caveman looked at Tweety who nodded. He looked at them while he drank some.

"That is pretty good," he said.

Tweety and Zero smiled.

"Tastes like peaches," Caveman said. "How many of these you got left?"

"That's the last one," Zero sighed. Tweety laid on Zero chest and Zero lazily laid his arm across her.

"We need to go back to camp," Caveman said. "Wrap it up, get your bag, put this in there, and we'll go."

"We're not goin' back," Zero said.

"You will die out here," Caveman said.

Tweety and Zero just looked at him but didn't say anything. Tweety sat up took a sip of the Sploosh and passed it to Zero. He drank some.

"What's "Mare-yelo"?" he asked.

"What are talking about?" Caveman asked.

"Mare-yelo," Zero repeated.

"He asked me the same thing," Tweety said. "I thought he was delirious."

"Well I don't know," Caveman said.

"C'mon, dude," Zero said, crawling out the boat. "C'mon."

Tweety and Caveman followed. They sat beside Zero and he pointed to the side of the boat.

"See?" he asked.

"Oh, it's "Mary Lou"," Caveman said.

"Oh," Zero said. "But I thought 'Y' made the 'yuh' sound."

"Yeah, well it does at the beginning of a word," Caveman said. "But not at the end of….a word."

Caveman stared out in front of him.

"Ya'll see that mountain up there?" he asked.

"That one?" Zero asked.

"Yeah," Caveman said.

"Uh huh," Tweety nodded.

"What does it look like to you?" Caveman asked them.

Both Tweety and Zero gave a thumbs up. Caveman looked at his thumb. They all got up and started out towards the mountain.

**R&R wunderful ppl. I luv u all.**


	9. Climbing God's Thumb

Chapter 9: Climbing God's Thumb

"You know, my great-grandpa almost died out here," Caveman said.

"Really?" Tweety and Zero asked.

"Yeah," Caveman replied. "But they say he survived 'cuz he made it to the top of God's Thumb."

They came up to the mountain and looked up at it.

"Ya'll ready?" Caveman asked them.

"It's a long way," Tweety said.

"Yeah," Caveman replied. "We better get up before dark."

"Yeah," Zero said.

They started up the mountain, constantly checking on Tweety making sure she was okay.

"Hey, Stanley," Zero said. "What d'ya think is up there?"

"Oh, I don't know," Caveman said. "Probably a great big Frosty-Freeze."

"Good," Zero said. "I could use a hot fudge sundae."

"Me too," Tweety said, from above them. "With nuts!"

"You know what I keep thinking about?" Caveman asked. "Imagine how fine this Mary Lou probably looked in a bikini."

"Ew," Tweety said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm imagining someone in a bikini," Zero said. "But it ain't Mary Lou."

Tweety blushed and kept climbing. Zero came up beside her and next was Caveman's turn. Zero looked down at Caveman.

"Don't look down, man," Zero said.

Caveman did exactly what Zero said not to do. Tweety shook her head and rolled her eyes. Typical. Caveman made a grab for where Tweety and Zero got up, but couldn't grasp it and almost fell. Tweety gasped.

"Whoa!" Zero said. "No, no, no, no! No."

Zero grabbed the shovel and hung it down with the wooden shaft towards Caveman. Caveman grabbed a hold of the shaft while Zero steadied the shovel by holding the blade. Caveman climbed up and sat beside Zero. Zero handed the shovel to Tweety.

"Look at that," Caveman said, looking down the side.

"Naw, look at this," Tweety said, showing Caveman Zero's hands.

"This isn't cool," Zero said.

"What happened?" Caveman asked and looked at Zero's hands.

Caveman ripped a cloth and started wrapping it around Zero's hands. Zero screamed.

"Is it numb or is it stinging?" Caveman asked.

"It stings, man," Zero said.

"Don't think about that right now," Caveman said. "When we get to the top of the mountain, I'm gonna get you a hot fudge sundae, all right? I promise."

"Good," Zero said. "All that Sploosh is getting to me."

"I know what you mean," Tweety said.

They got up and continued on. When they were making good progress, Caveman started giving Zero words. Ahead of them they heard Tweety cough and then throw up. She got up, spit, and kept going. Zero was using the shovel as a cane.

"Give me another word," Zero said.

"R-O-C-K," Caveman said.

"R-rock?" Zero said.

"Yeah," Caveman said. "You're doing good."

"Yeah," Tweety said, from beside Caveman.

"Just keep practicing," Caveman said.

Zero started coughing. He coughed harder, leaned over, and threw up. He started to roll down a hill and Caveman and Tweety ran after him. Caveman grabbed his arm and pulled his hair from a bush. Tweety sat behind them.

"Hold on," Caveman said. "Let me get in front of you."

He stepped over Zero and turned him to a laying position. Zero groaned. Tweety scooted closer to him.

"Stanley," Zero said, his eyes closed. "I gotta tell you something, man."

"What?" Caveman asked.

Zero didn't say anything. His head rolled to one side. Tweety's eyes grew wide and she looked from Zero to Caveman. Caveman patted Zero's chest.

"Huh?" Caveman asked. "C'mon, Zero."

Zero turned towards Tweety with a pained look on his face. He laid his head back, his mouth gaped open. He didn't move. Tweety looked at Caveman, nervously.

"Zero, Zero," Caveman said.

Zero didn't move. Tweety looked sadly at Zero. She looked at Caveman.

"All right, we can't sit here," Caveman said, picking Zero up. "We're gonna go get the shovel and fill it full of ice cream."

Tweety got up and grabbed the shovel. She stepped aside to let Caveman go around her. They continued on up the mountain. Tweety watched Zero the whole way up. She was worried about him because he didn't wake up or move at all. Caveman swatted at a gnat.

"Damn, bugs," he muttered.

"Bugs," Tweety whispered. "Bugs mean..."

"If there's bugs," Caveman said. "That must mean there's….water."

"Water!" Tweety screamed and ran by Caveman. Caveman ran down after her.

"Hector, wake up, man," he laughed. "Hector, wake up!"

Caveman laid Zero on a big stone and lightly smacked his face. Caveman laid in the cool water. He filled his hands with water and threw it on Zero.

"Hector, wake up," he said. "Wake up."

Zero jumped up and looked around. He stood up and stared amongst him in surprise.

"We made it!" Caveman cheered, picking Zero up.

"Stanley!" Zero cheered.

"Hector, we made it, buddy!" Caveman said, dropping Zero into the water.

Zero stood up. Tweety ran up to Zero and tackled him into the water.

"Hector!" she screamed when they fell in the water.

Zero smiled. Tweety leaned down and gave him a full kiss on the lips. She smiled at him. Zero's smile grew even wider. They looked at Caveman. He pulled something out of the ground and bit into it.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked.

"Here, try this," Caveman said, handing it to Zero. "Try this."

"What is it?" Zero asked, staring at it.

"It's a hot fudge sundae," Caveman said. "Just eat it."

Zero took a bite and passed it to Tweety. Tweety took a bite and passed it back to Caveman.

"It's good, huh?" Caveman asked.

"Yeah," Tweety said.

"That's the sweetest onion I ever tasted," Zero said.

Caveman took another bite of the onion and laid back in the water. He began to softly sing.

_"If only, if only," the woodpecker sighs,_

_The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies_

_As the wolf waits below hungry and lonely,_

_Cries to the moon, "If only, if only.""_

Zero stared up at the sky. Tweety scooted closer to him and grabbed his hand. Zero laid on the ground beside the rock and Tweety laid beside him, with her head on his chest. Caveman began to sing again.

_"If only, if only," the woodpecker sighs…"_

* * *

R&R ppl.


	10. Zero's Confession

Chapter 10:

Zero's Confession

"Rise and shine, onion man!" Caveman called, biting into an onion. "I think you overslept."

Zero opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Tweety beside him and a pile of onions. He sat up just as Caveman sat down. Tweety scooted closer to Zero and laid her head on her on his shoulder.

"How long have I been sleeping?" he asked.

"A long time," Caveman replied, drinking some water.

"Stanley, I gotta tell you something," Zero said. Tweety lifted her head off of Zero's shoulder. "It's my fault you were sent to Camp Green Lake. I stole the shoes."

Tweety and Caveman looked at him.

"I didn't know they were Sweetfeet's," Zero sighed. "I mean, a lotta people donated um, all their old stuff to the homeless shelter. And I saw the shoes, and I just... I liked them. I didn't know they were famous. Next thing I know, everyone's bugging out- "The shoes are gone! The shoes are gone! Where are the shoes?" Walking down the street, I heard the sirens coming after me. I got scared. I ended up getting busted the next day, liftin' a pair of shoes from a Payless."

"That's destiny," Caveman smiled.

Zero and Tweety looked at Caveman.

"Destiny?" Tweety asked. "That boy threw some shoes on your head!"

Caveman just laughed.

Back at Camp

"Hey, yo, check it out," X-ray said, as he Squid, Zigzag, Armpit, Magnet, Twitch and Tinker were walking back to camp after digging.

They all looked to where X-ray was referring to and saw a car speeding down the road to the camp.

"Maybe they're coming for Caveman's body," Zigzag said, as they walked.

"Jaguar," Twitch said. "That's a nice car."

"Don't even think about it, Twitch," Magnet said.

Tinker grinned, fingering the screwdriver in her jumpsuit pocket. Magnet looked at her.

"You too, Tinker!" he said.

"Back up!" Ms. Morengo yelled. "You can't keep him from me. I'm Stanley's attorney."

"I don't care if you are," the Warden yelled back.

"You have no right," Ms. Morengo said, walking out.

"We have the right to protect our kids!" the Warden yelled. "Come back here with a signed court order."

Ms. Morengo walked back to her car, mumbling under her breath. She drove off, but not before mocking the Warden's 'Excuse me!'

That night Caveman, Zero, and Tweety were sitting under the stars eating onions. Tweety tossed her finished onion beside her. Zero was still eating his, looking at the stars.

"Hector..." Caveman said. "I'm glad you stole those shoes and threw them at my head."

Both Zero and Tweety gave Caveman a look.

"What?" Zero asked.

"None of this woulda happened," Caveman said, looking at Zero. "See, when I first got sent to Camp Green Lake...I thought I got sent there because of my family's curse. But we're not even at camp anymore. You know we're on God's Thumb."

Caveman chuckled. Zero shook his head and took a bite of his onion, looking at the stars. Zero looked at Caveman.

"I just have this weird feeling..." Caveman said. "Everything's cool."

"Same here," Zero said.

"You got the same feeling?" Caveman asked.

"Same feeling," Zero nodded.

"Me too," Tweety said, making here presence known.

"It's a good one," Caveman said.

Tweety smirked and looked at Zero. He was staring at the stars. She leaned back on her elbows and looked up at them.

"You know, those stars look like a shovel to me," Zero said.

"You're right," Tweety said.

Zero looked at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. Tweety leaned into him. Caveman stared at the stars too.

"Exactly," he said.

Caveman smiled. "You guys."

"Sup?" Zero said, looking over at Caveman. Tweety looked at him too.

"I feel lucky," he smiled again.

"Lucky," Tweety giggled.

"The onions have gone to your head," Zero said.

"What do you say we dig one more hole?" Caveman said.

Tweety and Zero looked at each other.

* * *

R&R mii peepz. thanx 2 all that are reading. If u cant tell i luv Zero.


	11. One More Hole

Chapter 11:

One More Hole

"Ya know, it's a lot easier to climb down than mountain than up," Tweety pointed out, as they ducked behind a huge mound of dirt. Zero grinned.

"Ready?" he asked. Both Tweety and Caveman nodded.

The three ran and crouched behind another mound of dirt. They peered over it.

"You see right there?" Caveman asked pointing.

"That's it?" Tweety asked.

"Yeah," Caveman said.

"Book!" Zero said. (A/N: For those of you who don't know book is slang for go, run, or come on.)

They started running. It's a good thing Tweety used to play sports or she'd never be able to keep up with them. Caveman slid into the hole and pulled the shovel with him. Zero and Tweety slid on the pile of dirt.

"Is this the hole?" Zero asked, putting the sack on top of the dirt.

"Yeah," Caveman said. "This is it."

"Are you sure?" Tweety asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive," Caveman said, jabbing the shovel into the hole.

"This is gonna take to long, man," Zero said. "I gotta go find another shovel."

"I'm coming too," Tweety said.

"Alright," Caveman said. "Be careful though."

"Alright," the two replied.

Zero grabbed Tweety's hand and they ran back towards the camp compound. As they got closer, they could here Dr. Pendanski and Mr. Sir arguing.

"Of course she's gonna make you pay for it," Dr. Pendanski said.

"Now you accusin' me of doin' somethin'!" Mr. Sir said. "You think i did this to my own truck?"

Zero and Tweety snuck past them, stopping a few times to look back. Zero pulled Tweety with him when she started to slow down. They made their way to the shovel shed.

"You left the keys inside of a- " Dr. Pendanski said. "This is a juvenile work camp for juvenile delinquents."

"Don't get me heated because I- Don't insult me!" Mr. Sir said.

"A truck with a tank full of gas?" Dr. Pendanski asked.

Zero climbed up the shed. Tweety climbed up after him. He pulled her up the rest of the way.

"I said, "Get me a wrench," Mr. Pendanski said. "Did I say "Get me a wrench?"

"Alright, fine," Dr. Pendanski said. "I'll get you a wrench."

"Get me a wrench!" Mr. Sir yelled at Dr. Pendanski retreating back.

"You dumb..." Dr. Pendanski said, looking back at Mr. Sir.

"Read my lips!" Mr. Sir yelled. "Get me a wrench!"

"I'm getting it you sideburn neanderthal!" Dr. Pendanski yelled, walking off. "I ain't here to be a mechanic!"

Mr. Sir threw a crowbar at Dr. Pendanski. It hit him with a thud.

"Aah!" Dr. Pendanski screamed. "Don't you throw nothing at me!"

Tweety started to laugh and Zero grinned. They watched him before they did anything else.

Tweety and Zero came running back to Caveman's hole, each holding a shovel. They looked at the hole. It was even bigger than before they left.

"Whoa," Tweety said.

"Man, you really been workin'," Zero said.

"Yeah," Caveman said.

"We're comin' down," Zero said.

"Go," Caveman said.

Zero jumped in, then Tweety jumped in. The two started digging on opposite sides of Caveman.

"How's it going?" Zero asked.

"Who knows?' Caveman said. "I could be digging up diamonds and not see'em."

Tweety shook her head and continued to dig.

"I don't think Kissin' Kate Barlow would have buried her treasure this deep," Zero said.

"I'm with ya' on that Z," Tweety said.

"Come on," Caveman said, ignoring their comments. "We gotta make it wider."

"How do we know that one of her gang didn't already come back and dig up the treasure?" Zero asked.

"Yeah," Tweety said, looking at Caveman as he widened the hole.

"We don't," Caveman said.

Zero shook his head and Tweety rolled her eyes. Caveman continued widening the hole until the blade knocked on something. They all stopped. Tweety and Zero turned towards Caveman.

"Did you hear that?" Caveman asked, looking at them. He hit the shovel there again.

"What's this?" Zero asked, with a smile.

They all turned and started banging the blades of their shovels into that one spot, hearing a thud each time. The dirt continue to clear. They stopped and Caveman stared in the spot for a second.

Watch out. Watch out," Caveman said.

Tweety backed up a bit as Caveman and Zero pulled a trunk out of the hole.

"We found it!" Caveman cheered, as they pulled it out.

"Yeah," Zero said. "Come on, come on, come on!"

Tweety smiled and shook her head as they pushed each other and cheered some more. They pulled it out and it fell on the ground. They picked it up and looked at it. Tweety walked over and touched it.

"This is it!" her and Zero said.

"What'd I say?" Caveman said, ruffling both of their hair. "What I say?"

Caveman picked up the lock and looked at it. A light shone on them and they looked up to see the Warden and Mr. Sir. Mr. Sir had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Thank you, boys," the Warden smiled. "You've been a big help."

"There is a girl here," Tweety said, narrowing her eyes at the Warden.

"Sorry couldn't tell," the Warden said. Tweety glared up at her.

"Oh, jeez!" Mr. Sir exclaimed. backing up. The Warden gasped.

"Get back!" Mr. Sir said. The three in the hole gave a confused look.

"Oh my God!" the Warden said.

The three looked down to see what the Warden and Mr. Sir were babbling about. They screamed when they saw the yellow spotted lizards. A few even jumped on them.Caveman had one on each shoulder, Zero had one on each shoulder as well as one climbing up his chest,and two had climbed on Tweety's shoulders and were going in her hair.

"Don't...move," Zero said. The lizards hissed.

"Get in there," the Warden told Mr. Sir. "Pull it out."

"You get in there," Mr. Sir said.

"Fine," the Warden said. "I'll just wait."

Tweety and Zero closed their eyes as the lizards began to move around on them.

"Won't take long," the Warden said.

"No," Mr. Sir said. "It won't take long."

Dr. Pendanski walked up with a flashlight. He jumped back.

"Oh, my goodness!" he said.

The lizards kept crawling along them. One climbed up Caveman's neck. He closed his eyes and held his breath.

"Hey, Stanley, guess what," Dr. Pendanski said. "You're innocent. Your lawyer came by yesterday to get you. Too bad you weren't there."

"Don't listen to him, Stanley," Zero said.

Tweety whimpered. Zero glanced over at her.

"At least now we'll have a body to give her," Mr. Sir said.

"What about Zero and Kinara?" Dr. Pendanski asked.

"They were never here," the Warden said.

Zero and Tweety glared up at her, as the lizards began to shift.

"We've got lots of holes to choose from," she said. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?"

Dr. Pendanski and Mr. Sir looked at the Warden like she was insane.

"My grandaddy owned the whole lake, then it dried up," she said. "He drove himself crazy out here diggin' holes. Made me dig too--even on Christmas.

**Flashback**

(A/N: I had to put this in here. I luv the flashback of the mini warden!!)

"Alrighty," Trout Walker said. "Today's the day."

"I'm tired of this, Grandpa!" the little Warden said.

"That's too damn bad!" Trout Walker yelled. "Now you keep digging!"

"Well, excuse me," the little Warden said. Trout Walker rolled his eyes.

"You'll thank me one day," Trout said, taking off his hat.

He inhaled, cleared his throat, and spit into his hole.

**End Flashback**

* * *

R&R folkz. I juss luv dat flashback. i thought it was kinda funny.


	12. Finding Something Special

Chapter 12:

Finding Something Special

The next morning Tweety and the boys were still inside the hole. They were sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall of the hole. Tweety was on the left side of Zero and the treasure chest was in between him and Caveman. The three looked up at the Warden.

"Maybe we should just shoot them," the Warden said, her arms crossed.

"The lizards or the kids?" Dr. Pendanski asked, standing up and dusting dirt off his pants.

"You don't wanna shoot into them lizards," Mr. Sir said, waving his gun around. "They'll start leaping all over the place."

They looked down into the hole. One of the bigger lizards on top of the chest hissed.

"I just wanna know why they haven't been bitten yet," the Warden said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, crap," Mr. Sir said.

The Warden and Dr. Pendanski looked up to see two cars speeding towards the camp site.

"Oh, for Pete's sake," the Warden said. "That can't be her already."

"It ain't the girl scouts selling cookies," Mr. Sir said.

The Warden looked at Mr. Sir. She turned to Dr. Pendanski and started talking with her hands.

"Alright, keep holding the boys in the Mess Hall. Tell them not to talk to anyone," she said. "As long as they keep their mouths shut, they won't have to dig anymore holes."

A lizard crawled up Zero's chest and to the top of his head, and nestled in his hair.

"But if they talk..." the Warden continued. "They'll be severely punished."

"What should I tell them we're gonna do to them of they do talk?" Dr. Pendanski asked with a small smile.

"Use your imagination," the Warden said, a bit agitated.

Caveman, Zero, and Tweety looked up at them from in the hole. Dr. Pendanski stood there looking at the Warden.

"Go on!" the Warden yelled,bucking at him.

Dr. Pendanski ran off toward the Mess Hall, hopping over dirt hills as he went. He fell into a hole and groaned. Caveman, Zero, and Tweety started to laugh.

"Dumb ass," Tweety grinned.

Mr. Sir looked down at the lizards. One had crawled up Tweety's shoulder and was resting in her hair.

"I just don't get it," he said. "Nothing makes since anymore around here."

Zero watched as a few lizards moved around on the chest. He stared at it.

"Stanley," Zero said.

"What?" Caveman asked.

"Is your first name your last name spelled backwards?" Zero asked, still staring at the chest.

"Yeah," Caveman said.

Tweety slowly leaned towards Zero to look at the chest. Her eyes widened in surprise. Zero and Tweety looked at each other, then back down at the trunk. Caveman looked at them.

"_¡Ay caramba__!_" Tweety muttered.

* * *

Mr. Pendanski was running behind Ms. Morengo, who was accompanied by two men and the sheriff. One of the men went by the name of Earl.

"We wanted to call," Dr. Pendanski said, lying through his teeth. "But the phone lines go down out here sometimes."

"Well, you could have tried harder," Ms. Morengo said. "You can always reach me."

"We did," Dr. Pendanski continued. "We tried several times."

Mr. Sir ran up to them putting his hands up in front of him. They stopped.

"Don't go no further!" he said. "Danger!"

"Where's Stanley?" Ms. Morengo asked.

"I'll tell ya," the Warden said walking over, with her hands on her hips. "He broke into my cabin about an hour ago. I woke and saw him running out with my trunk. They ran out here. I don't know what the hell they were thinking!"

Caveman, Zero, and Tweety sat in the hole and listened, while the lizards continued to crawl over them. Zero and Tweety were still staring at the trunk.

"I witnessed it myself, counselor," Dr. Pendanski said. "Don't go too close!"

Everyone walked over to the hole. Caveman was now standing and Tweety and Zero were still sitting next to the trunk.

"Oh, my God!" Ms. Morengo gasped.

"Don't move," Earl said. The three looked up at everyone from inside the hole.

"How long have they been down there?" Earl asked.

The sheriff walked by Mr. Sir and Mr. Sir turned away from him.

"Have you tried getting them out?" Ms. Morengo asked.

"Well, what do you suggest, counselor?" the Warden asked, her hands on her hips.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had released him to me yesterday," Ms. Morengo pointed out.

"Excuse me," the Warden said. "This wouldn't have happedned if he wasn't a thief."

"What?" Caveman asked, turning to face her. "A thief?"

"That's right," the Warden said.

Caveman started climbing out the hole and the lizards jumped off of him. Everyone jumped back to stay clear of the lizards.

"That's a lie!" he said.

"Straight bullshit!" Tweety exclaimed, jumping up.

"Stanley didn't steal anything," Zero said, standing and picking up the trunk.

Most of the lizards ran into the hole that they came out of previously. Zero and Tweety walked out of the hole. The Warden ran over to them. She grabbed onto the trunk.

"Thank God," she said. "Thank God, you're okay!"

She started to pull the trunk from Zero. Tweety grabbed onto it and pulled back.

"_¿Que haciendo?__" _Tweety asked.

"What are you doing?" Zero said, pulling back.

"It's Stanley's," Tweety said, pulling back with Zero.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked again, pulling back. "Let go!"

"You've been caught red handed," the Warden said to Zero and Tweety, as their hair whipped around in the wind. "I could send Stanley right back to prison if I pressed charges."

The Warden looked back at the officers to see if they agreed with her.

"However, under all the circumstances," the Warden said. "I think I'll just take-"

The Warden pulled for it. Tweety and Zero pulled back.

"It has his name on it!" Zero yelled.

"What? No it doesn't!" the Warden said.

"Yes it does!" Tweety yelled.

"Let go!" Zero and Tweety yelled, pulling the trunk from the Warden.

"Oh my God," the Warden said, looking down at it.

"See?" Tweety said.

"Stan-ley...Yel-nats!" Zero said.

Caveman smiled and chuckled. The Warden moved her hair out of her face and stared at the trunk. Tweety grinned.

"He can't read," Dr. Pendanski said, shaking his head.

"Obviously he can!" Tweety said, rolling her eyes at Dr. Pendanski. "'Cuz he just did!"

"That's not possible," the Warden said, touching the name.

One of the officers took the trunk from them.

"Stanley, I'm taking you home." Ms. Morengo said. "Let's go."

"C'mon, you guys," Caveman called to Zero and Tweety. "We're getting out of here!"

Tweety and Zero followed after Caveman, after giving the Warden a cold glare.

R&R mii peepz. yes it is nearing the end. i kno it shoulda ended already but i've got some ideas for the final scenes, like when it and when they open the chest/trunk, and when Zero is reunited with his mother. i kno you'll be looking forward to it. oh and dont worry their song 'Dig It' will be in there too.


	13. First Rain In Over 100 Years

Chapter 13:

First Rain In Over 100 Years

Ms. Morengo put the trunk in the trunk of her car. The Warden reached for it.

"Get you hands back," Ms. Morengo said, pudhing the Warden's hands away. "C'mon, get your hands off."

"No, I have to look inside," the Warden said, reaching for the trunk again.

"Get you hands off," Ms. Morengo moved the Warden's hands back. "Listen, don't."

"This is mine, it was on my property," the Warden said. "My granddaddy..."

"Stanley, put your things in the trunk," Ms. Morengo instructed. "Your parents are waiting. Let's go."

Caveman looked back at Zero and Tweety. He turned back to Ms. Morengo.

"I can't leave without Hector and Kinara," he said.

"We'll be okay," Zero said, pulling Tweety to him by the bottom of her jumpsuit.

"Don't worry," Dr. Pendanski walked over to Zero and Tweety and stood between them. "We'll take good care of Hector and Kinara."

Zero and Tweety gave Dr. Pendanski a weird look when he put his hands on their shoulders. They looked down at his hands disgustedly.

"I'm not leaving here without them," Caveman said.

Ms. Morengo sighed. She turned to Earl.

"Earl, would you please get me Hector and Kinara' files?" she asked.

"Most certainly, Carla. Ms. Walker?" Earl said, walking over to the Warden and taking off his sunglasses.

He looked at the Warden. She had her arms crossed looking at the ground.

"Well?" Earl said.

"Get me the files of Hector Zeroni and Kinara Jones," she told Dr. Pendanski. Dr. Pendanski stared at her.

"Just do it," she said.

Dr. Pendanski ran into the office. Tweety smiled. Caveman nudged Zero's shoulder and smiled. Squid walked out of the Mess Hall. Caveman turned and looked at him. Squid ran back inside.

"They're alive!" he exclaimed.

"What are you gonna do?" Mr. Sir asked Dr. Pendanski. Dr. Pendanski shrugged. "Think of something."

All of D tent ran out of the Mess Hall to greet their friends.

"Caveman!" Magnet yelled. "Hey Zero!"

"Tweety!" Squid said.

"What's up, Zero?" Armpit asked.

"What's up, Tweety?" Magnet asked, hugging both her and Zero.

"Tweety!" X-ray said.

They all hugged and gave each other daps. Tweety smiled.

"I can't believe you guys made it," Squid said, giving Caveman a high five.

"Oh man!" Zigzag said. "We thought you guys were buzzard food."

"No, I'm not," Caveman said. "I'm going home."

"Going home?" Magnet repeated.

"Man, you stink, dude," Armpit smiled. "What you been eating, man?"

"You smell like onions!" everyone laughed.

Mr. Sir and Dr. Pendanski ran out of the office. Mr. Sir covered his face with a clipboard.

"Well, uh..." Dr. Pendanski smiled. "There seems to be no files of Hector and Kinara."

"What?"

"Is that so?" Ms. Morengo asked.

"What kinda camp you running here?" Earl asked the Warden.

"A nice one," the Warden said. "If the state gave us some money. We'd have some decent filing."

The sheriff looked at Mr. Sir, who held the clipboard higher and turned away.

"I'm ordering an investigation of this facility," Earl said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Hey, lady," Armpit said. "You got a pen and paper I can borrow?"

"No, I don't," Ms. Morengo said. "But it looks like he does."

Mr. Sir pointed at himself and mouthed 'me'.

"Yeah," Ms. Morengo said. "You got a pen?"

"Yeah. Here," Mr. Sir said, handing her a pencil. "Here's a pencil."

"You got paper?" Ms. Morengo asked, when Mr. Sir was covering his face with the clipboard again.

The Warden looked at him with that 'What the hell are you doing?' look.

"Um...here," Mr. Sir said, handing her the clipboard.

Mr. Sir used the collar of his jean jacket to cover his face. The sheriff removed his sunglasses and looked at Mr. Sir.

"Here you go," Ms. Morengo sighed and handed them to Armpit.

"Call my mom," Armpit said to Caveman, as he wrote on the paper.

"What?" Caveman said.

"Tell her I said I was sorry," Armpit ripped the paper and handed it to Caveman. "Tell her, "Theodore said he was sorry."

Everyone pat Armpit on the back.

"I will, man," Caveman said, giving him a five.

"Thanks, man," Armpit smiled.

"I will. I definitely will," Caveman said and gave Armpit a one armed hug.

"Marion Sevillo," the sheriff said, putting his shades in his pocket.

"Oh, crap," Mr. Sir said.

"It's been a long time since El Paso, Marion," the sheriff said and pushed Mr. Sir against the wall.

He started to search him. All the campers laughed.

"You're in violation of your parole, carrying this weapon," the sheriff continued, taking the gun.

"I had no knowledge of that," the Warden said, putting her hands up.

"Oh, yeah," Mr. Sir/Marion said. "Just like you didn't know Pendanski wasn't no doctor, neither."

Dr. Pendanski frowned and the boys began to laugh. Zero and Tweety grinned.

"What?" X-ray smiled. "What?"

"Sit down, Marion," the sheriff said, pushing 'Marion' onto the bench. "You're under arrest again."

"Marion?" Zigzag smiled. "Tell ya', I didn't know that was a man's name."

Everybody laughed. Marion looked at them.

"It ain't," he said. They laughed again.

"So, you're a fag?!" Tweety exclaimed.

That made everyone laugh even harder. Earl hung up his phone.

"This facility is now under our jurisdiction," he said.

"What?" the Warden said.

"Boys, put these three bozos right over here," Earl said. "Let them see the other side of criminal justice."

"Excuse me?" the Warden said.

Everyone cheered. One of the officers grabbed the Warden by her arm. She jerked away.

"Don't push me," she said. "I'm a lady."

"A lady," Tweety scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"C'mon, Hector, Kinara," Ms. Morengo said. "You're coming with us. Let's go."

The three started walking to her car, when thunder sounded. Everyone started walking out from under the walkways roof and looked up at the sky. Clouds started rolling in and it started to rain. Everyone started cheering. They ran out into the rain. Everyone started jumping around. Zero stood in the rain and smiled. He bit his lip and smiled. Tweety walked over to him.

"You look great wet!" she smiled and kissed him.

She ran off and cheered with the rest of them. Zero's smile grew wider. No one could believe it was raining. Squid had Zero on his back and was spinning him around. X-ray spun Tweety around by her arms. Tweety and Zero were jumping up and down around everyone, when they were back on the ground. Zero pulled Tweety to him and they shared a very passionate kiss. Tweety smiled. They were soaked. The Warden, Marion, and Pendanski watched from under the roof and the Warden looked like she was going to cry.

"Hector! Kinara! Stanley! C'mon!" Ms. Morengo called opening the back seat door.

Zero grabbed Tweety's hand and they half waddled and half hopped to the car from being so wet. Caveman said his final goodbyes and walked to the car. He put his backpack in the trunk. The Warden ran over to him.

"Stanley, won't you just open it?" she asked. "Just let me see what's inside it, please."

"Excuse me?" Caveman said and slammed the trunk.

He walked around and got in the car. As the car started to drive away Twitch started twitching. He started to run after the car. Squid grabbed him and pulled him back. All the boys continued to dance and cheer in the rain. So dreams really do come true.

R&R!! its almost over!!


	14. Reunited And It Feels So Good

* * *

Chapter 14:

Reunited And It Feels So Good

That night all of the Yelnats, Zero, and Tweety were standing in the Yelnats' house, around the table where the trunk was sitting.

"Okay, one more thing--," Mr. Yelnats said. "No matter what is in this box….we are still family."

"We are the Yelnats," Mrs. Yelnats said.

"Okay," Stanley said, clapping his hand.

"We know," Mrs. Yelnats said.

"One….." Mr. Yelnats said.

"Cross your fingers," Stanley said.

"Two…." Mr. and Mrs. Yelnats said.

"Three," Zero and Tweety said. Mr. Yelnats cut the lock on the trunk.

"Honey, you've still got it." Mrs. Yelnats said. "You are so strong."

Mr. Yelnats opened the trunk and everyone gasped. They stared at the gold bars and jewelry. Stanley hugged Zero and pulled his hair up from his face. Stanley reached in the chest and grabbed a gold coin.

"Okay, guys, hold on. Hold on," Stanley said. "Before we do anything, I think that it's only fair that half of whatever's in this box goes to my best friends, Hector Zeroni and Kinara Jones."

"Aw. You wanna go halfsies…threesies?" Mrs. Yelnats said. "Well…"

"Did you say Zeroni?" Stanley II asked.

"Sure did," Zero said.

Stanley II laughed and kissed Zero on the head. Zero and Tweety smiled.

"Oh my God," Mrs. Yelnats said. "Is that really worth 25,000?"

"Hold on," Stanley said. "Check the date though."

Stanley grabbed the paper and looked at it.

"1905," Stanley read.

"What's it worth, honey?" Mrs. Yelnats asked.

"A lot more now," Stanley said. "Millions."

"Millions?" Mrs. Yelnats repeated.

"Millions," Mr. Yelnats said. He began flipping through the papers.

"One for us…one for Mr. Zeroni and one for Ms. Jones," Mr. Yelnats smiled. "One for us….one for Mr. Zeroni and one for Ms. Jones."

Zero and Tweety smiled.

* * *

After changing their clothes, they made some phone calls and went to the bus station. Stanley II was leaning on the car smoking when the bus pulled up.

"Kids!" he called.

Stanley, Zero, and Tweety came out of the station. Zero stared at the bus. Stanley looked down at Zero. The two slapped each other five.

"Do good, bro," Stanley said.

Tweety hugged Zero. Zero stepped down the stairs, with his hands in his pockets, as the bus doors opened. A man and a woman stepped off. Zero and the woman, Ms. Zeroni, stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Zero took his hands out his pockets and the two ran and hugged each other. Tweety smiled. She looked over at the bus and saw two more people get off.

"Alejandra!" a girl called.

"Boxer!! Aunt Marisol!!" Tweety screamed and ran down the stairs to hug her cousin and aunt.

Both Zero and Tweety were being swung around in hugs. Stanley and his grandfather were watching the heartwarming scene. Tweety pulled out the hug and turned to see Zero walking his mother over to her. Ms. Zeroni smiled. Tweety smiled back.

"You've taking a liking to my boy, huh," Ms. Zeroni said.

Tweety nodded. Her cousin and aunt smiled. The adults started talking and that always leads to a forming friendship.

* * *

The Yelnats were having a celebration in honor of their new product. A few members of D tent, consisting of X-ray, Squid, Armpit, Magnet, and Zigzag, were there too. Zero gave a little two finger salute and hit a back flip off the diving board into the pool. Stanley slid down the slide. Tweety was laying on a float in the water, when Zero came and flipped it making her fall into the water. Zero and Tweety started having a water fight. Boxer and two more of her friends, Viper and Sweetie, were lounging in lawn chairs beside the pool. Mr. Yelnats was cooking on the grill when Mrs. Yelnats ran outside.

"C'mon everybody! Out of the pool!" she exclaimed. "It's show time! Book it out!"

Everybody hopped out the pool. Tweety and Zero ran and grabbed their towels. They were the first two in the house. Boxer, Viper, and Sweetie tossed the boys a towel and followed them to the house.

"It's on! It's on!" Mr. Yelnats said, running into the house with a plate of food.

Stanley, Tweety, Zero, and Ms. Zeroni were sitting on the couch, Mr. And Mrs. Yelnats were standing behind the couch with Clyde "Sweetfeet" Livingston and his wife, and the other boys of D tent were standing by the door along with Boxer and her girls. They watched as the commercial for the foot odor repellent, SPLOOSH, came on. Tweety laid her head on Zero's shoulder as they watched. At the end of the commercial everyone cheered and clapped.

* * *

R&R mii ppls. There's gonna be one more chappie it's a little something I just came up with. Hope u like it.


	15. Dig It & At Da Club

Chapter 15:

Dig It & At Da Club

Each member of D tent, except for Twitch and Tinker, made their way to the Recording Studio one by one. Stanley and Zero were the first two there. They were sitting in two of the six chairs. The others came in shortly after them. X-ray and Armpit came in together. Then Magnet walked in followed by Zigzag. Tweety showed up last. She walked in and smiled at everyone.

"D tent represent!" she said, putting her fist in the air.

The boys smiled at her. Tweety walked over to Zero and sat in his lap, since there were no more chairs left, after giving him a quick kiss. They all started talking to each other at the same time. The conversations all revolved around time at Green Lake, how things were now, and the exchanging of contact information. The door opened and everyone got quiet as a man walked in. He was a rather tall black man in his mid-thirties. He was wearing Sean John shirt and pants and a pair of sunglasses. The last time D tent saw him was on their trip to the mall.

"I see you've all received your invitations," he said, taking of his sunglasses and sitting in the swivel chair. "You remember me, right?"

"Yeah," the boys said.

"Of course, Mr. Demagio," Tweety said. "You were the only one in the mall who approached us while we were singing 'Dig It'."

Mr. Demagio nodded and smiled. "Hey, I can easily spot talent."

"Okay," everyone nodded.

"So, was that song an original?" Mr. Demagio asked.

"Well, yeah," Tweety said. "We wrote it. I mean-I helped them write it. I have no verses in it. "

"That's okay," Mr. Demagio said. "You write your own songs, right?"

"Yeah," Tweety nodded.

"I can let you record one of those," Mr. Demagio said.

"Really?" Tweety said.

"Yeah," Mr. Demagio said, picking up a clipboard, paper, and a pen. "Now I need everyone to give me your name so I can give credit where credit is due."

"Real names or nicknames," X-ray asked.

"Both should be good," Mr. Demagio said, with the pen ready.

"Government or just first and-" Tweety began.

"Government," Mr. Demagio smiled. "Let's get started."

"Rex Alvin Washburn," X-ray said.

"Alvin?" Tweety grinned at X-ray.

"Shut up," he said. "Nicknames X-ray."

"Alright," Mr. Demagio said, as he wrote that down. "Continue."

"Theodore Thomas Johnson," Armpit said. "Armpit."

"Jose Martin Castro," Magnet said. "Magnet."

"Ricky Nicholas Kasch," Zigzag said. "Zigzag."

"Stanley Yelnats IV," Stanley said. "Caveman."

"Hector Leon Zeroni," Zero said. "Zero."

"Do I have to say my whole name?" Tweety asked.

"Yes," Mr. Demagio said.

"You sure?" Tweety asked.

"Oh, c'mon, your name can't be that bad," Zero said. Tweety sighed.

"Manidominenz Kinara Alejandra Jones," Tweety said. "Tweety."

"That's a pretty long name," Mr. Demagio said.

"Yeah, what's it mean?" X-ray asked.

"And what are the nationalities?" Armpit asked.

"Okay, Manidominenz is 'Little Spirit Seeds', Kinara is 'Candle' and Alejandra is 'Defender'," Tweety began. "Manidominenz is Indian, Kinara is African and Alejandra is Spanish."

"So, you're Little Spirit Seeds Candle Defender?" Magnet asked.

"Basically," Tweety said.

"You defend candles!" X-ray laughed.

"Shut up!" Tweety said. "That's why I didn't wanna say my name."

"Alright," Mr. Demagio said. "If you guys are done talking about her name, you can go on into the booth."

The boys all stood and walked into the booth. Tweety sat outside with Mr. Demagio. The boys all claimed a microphone, though some had to share. Zero had to stand on a stool to reach the microphone that he was sharing with Armpit since he was kind of short and all. The background music, which was the sounds of digging, began.

_Zigzag:_

_You got to go and dig those holes__**  
**_

_(Caveman: Man I'm tired.) _

_With broken hands and withered soles__**  
**_

_Emancipated from all you know__**  
**_

_You got to go and dig those holes__**  
**_

_(Armpit: Man, you slow, dude.)_

_(music starts)_

_(X-Ray)  
D-Tent_

(Caveman)  
Oh that's what we're doin'-- we're singin'.

Zero: Oh

_(X-ray) Y'all don't know nothin' about this. _

_(Caveman) Watch me, watch me._

_(Armpit) Come on, come on. _

_(Caveman) Uh, prove myself_

_Zero: Oh_

_All: Dig it oh, oh, oh! Dig it!__**  
**_

_Dig it oh, oh, oh(Zero: oh) __**  
**_

_Dig it oh, oh, oh ! Dig it!__**  
**_

_Dig it oh, oh, oh(Zero: oh)_

_Caveman:__**  
**__Two shoes, two tokens at hand__**  
**_

_I got no respect 'cause I'm the new man.__**  
**_

_Got my shovel, shoes full of sand.__**  
**_

_Check out the tag the name's Caveman, uh!__**  
**_

_All:__**  
**__Dig it oh, oh, oh! Dig it!__**  
**_

_Dig it oh, oh, oh(Zero: oh) __**  
**_

_Dig it oh, oh, oh ! Dig it!__**  
**_

_Dig it oh, oh, oh(Zero: oh)_

_X-ray:__**  
**__Take a bad boy and make him dig 5 feet,  
_

_The dirt in these shovels will give us a beat,  
_

_Okay, you've gotta find somethin' never found before,  
_

_If not, we'll just have to dig some more  
__**  
**__Magnet: __na na na na na na na__**  
**_

_na na na na na na na__**  
**_

_na na na na na na na__**  
**_

_na na na na (Zero: oh)_

_All:__**  
**__Dig it oh, oh, oh! Dig it!__**  
**_

_Dig it oh, oh, oh(Zero: oh) __**  
**_

_Dig it oh, oh, oh ! Dig it!__**  
**_

_Dig it oh, oh, oh(Zero: oh)_

_Dig it oh, oh, oh! Dig it!__**  
**_

_Dig it oh, oh, oh(Zero: oh) __**  
**_

_Dig it oh, oh, oh ! Dig it!__**  
**_

_Dig it oh, oh, oh(Zero: oh)_

_Zero: __**  
**__Your hands may blister.__**  
**_

_Your muscles stay sore.__**  
**_

_You wanna break? __**  
**_

_Knock on the Warden's door. __**  
**_

_(Caveman: Forgot about bein' tired.) _

_uh-huh, uh-huh_

_All:__**  
**__Dig it oh, oh, oh ! Dig it!__**  
**_

_Dig it oh, oh, oh(Zero: oh) __**  
**_

_Dig it oh, oh, oh ! Dig it!__**  
**_

_Dig it oh, oh, oh(Zero: oh) _

_Armpit: __**  
**__A-R-M-P-I- to the 'T'__**  
**_

_(X-ray: It's hot out here.) _

_What is that you smellin'? __**  
**_

_Dawg, that's me!__**  
**_

_I don't take showers __**  
**_

_And I don't brush my teeth__**  
**_

_That's all I do is dig holes, eat, and sleep_

_X-ray:__**  
**__There is no lake__**  
**_

_There is no shade__**  
**_

_There is no place to hide__**  
**_

_So just sit and wait to fry_

_Zigzag:__**  
**__You got to go and dig those holes._

_All:__**  
**__Dig it oh, oh, oh! Dig it!__**  
**_

_Dig it oh, oh, oh(Zero: oh) __**  
**_

_Dig it oh, oh, oh ! Dig it!__**  
**_

_Dig it oh, oh, oh(Zero: oh)_

_X-ray:__**  
**__(Take a bad boy make him dig five feet)_

_Caveman:__**  
**__(Got my shovel shoes full of sand)_

_X-ray:__**  
**__(The dirt and the shovel will give us a beat)_

_Caveman:__**  
**__(Check out the tag the name's Caveman)_

_Zero:__**  
**__Wake up in the morning before the sun__**  
**__Keep diggin' the holes till the day is done(2x's)_

_Zigzag:__**  
**__You got to go, and dig those holes.__**  
**__You got to go, and dig those holes._

_All:__**  
**_

_Dig it oh, oh, oh! Dig it!__**  
**__Dig it oh, oh, oh!__**  
**__Dig it oh, oh, oh! Dig it!__**  
**__Dig it oh, oh, oh!__**  
**__(til end)_

_X-ray: _

_Take a bad boy __Make him dig all day And now the slower ya' dig __The longer you'll stay(Fade out)_

The music faded out. Tweety smiled. The boys removed their headphones and looked out at Mr. Demagio. He smiled and pushed a button.

"That was real good," Mr. Demagio said. "You guys wanna hear the playback?"

The boys nodded and walked out the booth. They went to stand behind Mr. Demagio. He mashed a button. Music filled the room. Everyone started bobbing their heads. Smiles spread across the teens faces.

"That's hot," X-ray said when the song ended.

"You guys sound amazing!" Tweety said.

"I can make y'all a demo cd," Mr. Demagio said. "And have it sent to ya."

"Really?" Tweety asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah," Mr. Demagio said. "Right after you record one of your songs."

"Uh, now?" Tweety asked.

"Yeah," Mr. Demagio said.

"Um, okay," Tweety said.

Tweety walked over to the chair and pulled a cd out of her bag. She handed it to Mr. Demagio.

"These are the music for my songs," she said. "Choose the music and I'll sing the song that goes with it."

"Alright," Mr. Demagio said, putting the cd in and mashing play.

Everyone started bobbing they head to the first track. It had a hip-hop beat to it though it was a pretty slow song. Mr. Demagio looked smiled when he saw the reaction it had on the teens. He stopped it.

"I like this one," he said. "You make all these yourself?"

Tweety nodded. Mr. Demagio smiled.

"They're good," he said. "Now if you don't mind follow me to the single booth."

Mr. Demagio stood and took out Tweety's cd. Tweety grabbed her bag. Mr. Demagio opened the door and walked out, with all the teens following close behind. He opened another door. Inside was the same kind of recording booth, except there was one microphone and a chair inside.

"Alright, girlie," Mr. Demagio said. "Go on."

Tweety sighed and walked into the booth. Everyone was watching her from the outside. Tweety sat in the chair and took a deep breath. She looked at Zero and grinned. Mr. Demagio put her cd in.

"What's this song called?" he asked.

"At Da Club," Tweety replied, with a small smile.

"Whenever you're ready," Mr. Demagio said, mashing play.

The music started. Tweety took a deep breath and dove on in. (A/N: I wrote this myself. Tell me what you think. Most of the songs I write come from poems, but this one didn't.)

_(Verse 1:)_

_I'm ready to get started_

_I'm ready to get krunk!_

_I'm on my way to da club_

_Finna get my mac on!_

_I wanna see everybody on da flo'_

_wit yo' hands up!_

_Movin', groovin' to da music_

_C'mon we can do it!_

_(Chorus:)_

_At da club_

_put yo' feet on da ground!_

_At da club_

_boys all around_

_At da club_

_don't need yo help!_

_At da club_

_Gonna dance, yes I will! _

_(Verse 2:)_

_I came to do only one thing_

_that thing is to party!_

_Some of ya'll think_

_I'm one of them stuck up chicks,_

_All 'cause I got them dollars and that bling!_

_What you don't know is I'm the same as you,_

_the only difference is this one thing!_

_You can always find me………_

_(Chorus:)_

_At da club_

_put yo' feet on da ground!_

_At da club_

_boys all around_

_At da club_

_don't need yo help!_

_At da club_

_Gonna dance, yes I will!_

_(Verse 3:)_

_Some of dem people talkin' all dat stuff about me!_

_Knowing dat they can't do nothing_

_All they need to know is_

_I'ma be struttin' down the runway!"_

_(Chorus:)_

_At da club _

_put yo' feet on da ground! _

_At da club _

_boys all around! _

_At da club _

_don't need yo help! _

_At da club _

_Gonna dance, yes I will! _

_(Chorus:)_

_At da club_

_put yo' feet on da ground! _

_At da club_

_boys all around! _

_At da club_

_don't need yo help! _

_At da club _

_Gonna dance, yes I will! _

_Gonna dance, yes I will! _

_(Whispered)_

_At the club!_

The boys smiled at her from outside the booth. Tweety smiled back. She looked at each of them.

"So?" she asked, nervously.

"That's was great," Mr. Demagio said.

"Yeah," X-ray said. "You should come out here and here the playback."

"It was seriously good?" she asked walking out of the booth.

"Yeah," Mr. Demagio said. "Take a listen."

Tweety's eyes widen as she listened to the playback. She watched as the boys around her bobbed they heads. She shook her head.

"There is no way that's me," she said.

"Well, it is," Magnet said.

"You sound really good," Zero said pulling her to him.

Tweety smiled. X-ray glanced at his watch.

"I gotta jet," he said, walking to the door. "My moms will kill me if I'm late for dinner again."

Magnet, Amrpit, and Zizag followed X-ray asking for a ride.

"Yeah, we gotta go too," Stanley said. "C'mon Hector."

"C'mon, Tweety," Zero said, pulling her with him. "Your cousin will kill me if you aren't home before nine."

"Here's my card," Mr. Demagio said, handing her the card. "Give me a call so I can send the cds or if you want a record deal. You've got an amazing voice."

"Thanks," Tweety called, as she was pulled out the door. Tweety looked at Zero.

"Are you really that afraid of my cousin?" Tweety asked. "I was discussing my future in there."

"Her nicknames Boxer," Zero said. "So, what do you think?"

Tweety and Stanley laughed as they walked. Tweety hugged Zero and gave him a peck on the lips. Life is good. It's always the quiet ones.

* * *

R&R!! I will be writing a sequel to this. Everyone will reunite in high school. All I need for the sequel is a title. So can you all help me out? Oh and BTW Tweety and her cousin moved to the neighborhood behind Zero and Stanley, but she doesn't know that yet. She thinks that she is even further from him now than ever. That's juss a little thing you should know.


End file.
